Honeymoon's Over
by Charys of the shadows
Summary: Starts 3 months after Endgame. Amy and Lucy are living the dream, but how long doe's that last before Lucy's families past catches up with them. Please read and review, first DEBS story and can only get better with constructive criticism
1. Chapter 1 Peaceful Beginnings

I don't own anything yada yada, don't sue, I'm not making a profit!

**Authors Note: ****First started this story on the DEBS yuku forum last year (Under the name Xenarocksmysocks), then real life got in the way and never continued with it or posted it on here! But the want to write has suddenly returned to me and I needed to carry on with these characters, maybe I'll get on with the KP unfinished fic I've got once I've finished this. :) Enjoy!**

DEBS – The Honeymoon is Over

Chapter 1- Peaceful Beginnings

*Barcelona, 3 months after Endgame*

Lucy Diamond sat on the pier looking out at the sea, sipping at her ice cold bottled water. The final boat had just come in for the day and she was just about to check it over then refuel it. She'd only rented out three small boats today, Lucy shook her head, the offseason was not going to enable her to support Amy in the way that she wanted. The ex-criminal mastermind glanced over at the next pier, her dark fringe falling over one eye, she knew they had some jobs going spare, she'd speak to their boss tomorrow, after all as a child wanting to be a pirate she'd learnt an awful lot about boats, she knew the ins and outs of the engines. Lucy looked back out at the water smirking, _"How appropriately butch,"_ she thought, _"Maybe I should have been a car mechanic instead." _ Finishing off her water, Lucy stood and went to get to work on the Blue Lagoon, the first boat she'd brought here.

*A small house, not far from the docks*

Friday afternoons were Amy's time off from art school and the blonde was stood cooking, it was an unspoken agreement between the two that Friday night was a quiet night in and Amy usually cooked. While stirring one dish Amy frowned, the blonde was worried about Lucy, she'd been so uptight that morning and though Lucy tried to play it off light-heartedly, Amy knew Lucy had been up most nights that week working on the elaborate security system she'd designed. When Amy had asked about it that morning all she'd gotten back was a harshly snapped remark about it being the only way to stay safe while they were rooted in once place because of Amy's art school. Amy knew the hurt she'd felt at the remark had shone in her eyes; she'd seen the regret in Lucy's eyes before she'd turned and walked out of the house to the docks. But tonight was going to be about relaxing and forgetting about being wanted by the American government, it was just for them, more than anything Amy wanted Lucy to relax.

After spending everyday around Lucy for 3 months, Amy knew the way to get Lucy to relax was with good food. Although they couldn't afford to go out to a restaurant where they served the best food, Amy had picked up enough of the local recipes to put together a light fresh meal of Spanish cuisine. For starters, Pa amb tomàquet, thick toasted rustic bread with tomato and garlic rubbed in on top, drizzled with olive oil then a pinch of salt sprinkled on top, easy yet delicious. Then Lucy's favourite dish for mains, Fideua a seafood based dish like paella except with thin short noodles instead of rice. Dessert, well Amy wasn't going to be cooking it, but she knew Lucy would come up with something. Amy giggled, even after all this time she couldn't help but blush at the thought, most likely due to her upbringing, or that's what Lucy teased her about anyway. Amy glanced at her watch, Lucy should be setting off anytime now, she looked out the window where she see the docks in the distance, "_Hurry home, Lucy_" she thought.

*The streets from the dock*

The sun was warm on Lucy's back as she walked home from the docks, grease marks from the engine work she'd been doing smeared over her cheeks where she'd swept hair back from her face without thinking, some streaked up her bare arms and her jeans. Lucy had no doubt they'd be some on her tank top as well, but the black tank top hid it well. A lopsided grin appeared on her face, she knew Amy would probably fuss over her when she got back but then it showed she cared and she always softened any berating with a kiss so it was a win-win situation in Lucy's mind. The grin slowly faded as the nagging thought she'd been having all day reappeared from the back of her mind. She was sure she'd missed something out of their security at home; Lucy couldn't muck up the security, now she has something more precious than all the diamonds she stole to look after, Amy. Lucy had always prided herself on her ability to keep out of the laws hands, she always seemed to move at the right time, a niggling feeling would wake her in the night and she'd send out the signal to her people to move out. Then, sure enough in the morning, the scouts left at the perimeters of her property would inform her of the invasion of the authorities. Many of her connections thought she had an informant within the ranks of the government, but that wasn't the case. It was just, as she saw it, pure luck. This was the feeling that had been waking her up each night for a week, but this time she couldn't run. She'd promised Amy art school in Barcelona and she was going to do everything in her power to fulfil her promise. Lucy knew she'd been getting snappy, she'd shouted at Amy for asking about the security and staying up most nights and rather than explaining why she was doing it all, she just snapped. Lucy rolled her eyes at herself, she knew Amy wasn't some helpless thing that only she could protect, their occasional sparring sessions proved that but Amy was only wanted because of her, so Lucy just couldn't bring herself to ask for help. Besides she liked still being the almost invincible Lucy Diamond in Amy's eyes. But now all Lucy could see was that little hurt look in Amy's eyes from her snapping this morning. The look she gets whenever Lucy slips up and says something without thinking, only this time, unlike the first week they were together, she hadn't managed to charm her way out of it and get a smitten kiss from the beautiful blonde.

Lucy couldn't believe they'd been in Barcelona for 3 months now, yet every morning she woke up next to Amy was amazing; it was like she'd been made whole, even though before she never would have thought of herself as incomplete. Lucy automatically turned onto their street, still thinking about that first week where she'd 'kidnapped' Amy, it was almost like it'd been a break from reality, she'd been that happy. Of course now she was living her dream, Lucy Diamond, boat renter to the tourists and Amy Bradshaw amazing artist in the making. Although both of these careers were taking up more time than she'd thought and of course now they couldn't steal away from reality whenever they wanted now. Maybe it was just the strain of having a new relationship constrained by the realities of money struggles and time issues that was making her have itchy feet or maybe the past was catching up with her and Amy. But there was nothing she could do now other than wait and watch until whatever was coming hit or passed straight over, though knowing her and Amy's luck, it was going to hit.

As Lucy turned the key in the door, she sniffed then the smiled, her favourite meal was being cooked, that meant Amy couldn't be too mad about this morning, ahhh Lucy loved Fridays.

Amy turned as Lucy strolled into the kitchen, the cocky lopsided grin plastered on her grease stained face. Amy instantly grabbed the damp cloth from the sink behind her and walked over to Lucy tutting,

"How did I know you'd come home in a state?" she asked.

Lucy at least attempted to look slightly apologetic, though the grin quickly broke through the façade, "Because you know me too well. Besides, I thought grease might be good for the complexion, see?" and she that she wiped a small amount of grease on the tip of Amy's nose.

Amy chuckled wiping the grease off her nose then off Lucy's face, drawing her closer, "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered before closing the gap between them for a sweet kiss. They broke apart still looking into each others eyes.

Lucy smiled softly, "I'll go get ready for dinner then" she said, just noticing the laid table. She then slipped out of the kitchen, footsteps silent her years of being a top class thief shining through. Amy watched her go, then turned and started serving up the meal.

The meal was a quiet affair, a comfortable silence while they ate, the table lit by the soft orange tinted light of the setting sun, casting a bronze aura around the peaceful scene.

Lucy had changed into a dark shirt and black jeans, looking every bit the master thief Amy had first encountered, her dark eyes almost smouldering in the light as she looked across the table. Amy finally cracked and blushed, making Lucy lean back and laugh, "Even after all this time you can't stop it, surely they could teach you how to hide it in the super-duper goody two shoes spy school, what if you had to be all sultry around a suspect?"

Amy shook her head, "That was Dominique's job. Although it wasn't very often we got sent in for jobs where we'd have to do that kind of thing."

"That kind of thing?" Lucy chuckled, "you mean seduce the suspect to get the information you guy's need? I'd have thought with all the pretty girls in short skirts there, that's all they were training you for"

Amy frowned, looking away, "Ms. Petrie is making a respectable spy academy for girls, why is it, everyone looks at us as pretty little things who can only get information by doing that! I mean, no one ever thinks of the CIA of doing that, so"

"Jeez, I take it back" Lucy interrupted, "Sorry for assuming, I guess" She sunk down in her seat a bit, second time today she'd said something without thinking.

Amy looked back and saw Lucy slump, "I'm sorry for over-reacting Lucy, I guess we're both just a bit sensitive today, eh?" Amy smiled hoping to bring a smile to Lucy's face.

Lucy glanced, "Yeah, I'm sorry for this morning as well. It's just, I don't know, something's keeping me awake and I can't figure it out, I can't do anything about it and I just want to"

"Shhhhh" Amy placed her finger over Lucy's lips, "It'll be alright Lucy, we're not exactly helpless, you got the security running 24/7, plus you and I are both trained in combat, besides we've not done anything to draw attention ourselves here. Okay?" She stroked Lucy's cheek and the dark eyes looked into her own.

"Okay" Lucy breathed. Amy smiled, "Good." She leant down and kissed Lucy gently, sliding onto her lap as the kiss deepened. As they broken apart Amy smirked, "Now, who say's I can't be sultry?"

Lucy Diamond burst out laughing, leaning her head on Amy's chest, feeling better than she had all week. From there they watched as the sun sunk below the horizon, darkness embracing the house.


	2. Chapter 2 Interupted Dreaming

Chapter 2 – Interrupted Dreaming

Moonlight filtered through the thin, fluttering curtains, illuminating the entwined strands of dark and blonde hair, these only moving as two sleeping people breathed out, deeply asleep. A dark brow furrowed and then Lucy's eyes snapped open. A soft growl escaped her lips, _"not again"_ she thought. Lucy looked over at the still sleeping blonde next to her, one arm draped over her hip. A soft smile shone on Lucy's face as she reached over to brush some of the locks away from Amy's face, at the action the blonde seemed to stir slightly but then settled. Lucy lent over and gave the blonde a small kiss on the cheek, then swung her legs off the bed and got up, grabbing some dark jeans and the same black shirt she'd worn last night off the floor quickly shoving them on, before heading off to the small office room she'd claimed as her security room.

Not soon after the brunette had left the room Amy stirred and feeling the coldness of the sheets next to her, she knew Lucy was gone before she'd opened her eyes. Staring up at the ceiling Amy sighed, she couldn't help but feel guilty, after all it was her fault Lucy couldn't do what she thought was best and now Lucy was up fretting all night about it. They were living their dream, Barcelona, art school, boat renting business but Amy was quickly realising that maybe the dream would have to be put on hold; Lucy was serious about thinking they were in danger here. The ex-criminal mastermind had evaded the law and enemies since she was a child and how good she was at doing just that was part of the legend that is Lucy Diamond. Amy knew Lucy now thought she was just being paranoid, after all, she'd not stayed in anyone place for as long as they'd been in Barcelona. But the blonde couldn't help but think that there must be a reason behind the brunette's late night stirrings, after all it had only started this week. The blonde sighed again, getting up and grabbing a t-shirt and shorts from the chair in the corner of their room, she'd tell Lucy that she trusted her instincts and wanted to move out in the morning, after all there were so many other places she could study art and Lucy could rent out boats, all that mattered was that they'd be together and safe.

Lucy was slumped in the chair, simply staring at the designs of the security, as far as she could tell they were as strong as she could make them in a residential building on a low budget, so essentially not very strong, but she had to believe that her and Amy's training would be enough to evade any attack if there was one. Lucy glanced up at the screens and smiled, Amy was up and wandering down the hall, no doubt coming to get her, the smile widened as she saw the blonde rub her eyes sleepily, she could just be so innocent at times, a simple white t-shirt and small blue shorts was a good look on her to. Lucy smirked; maybe sleep wouldn't be the first thing on Amy's mind either. The smirk dropped when she saw something peculiar on the screen, the curtain in the hallway was fluttering, they'd kept the window in the bedroom open, for the refreshing cool breeze but every other window in the house had been tightly locked. Lucy leapt up from the chair, flinging the door open a split second before the chaos broke loose.

The whooshing sound of a blow dart made Amy turn to face one intruder, then a soft thunk as the needle penetrated her thigh, a sharp coldness spread down her leg as whatever chemical they'd used entered her system.

"Amy!" Lucy shouted, the blonde swayed as she turned around, Amy took one stumbling step towards her, frowning with the effort and concentration it took for that one step, "_why is Lucy frowning and shouting"_, she thought as her vision tunnelled, Amy felt nothing as she fell in a heap on the floor.

The sound of Amy's head smacking into the wooden floor rang loudly in Lucy's ears, but she didn't have long to think about that as a swarm of figures dressed all in black, including black masks rushed at her. Pure adrenaline guided her blocks, punches and kicks but for every one she managed to take down it seemed like two more of the masked enemy filled the gap. She snapped her head back, feeling the intended punch just graze her nose, "_Shit",_ she thought, "_there's too many of them." _Blocking one attack left room for another to hit and she was tiring, her arms and legs feeling like lead, her body sore from the landed attacks. To her it was like she was moving in slow motion, as a sucker punch hit her stomach and she doubled over, where a swift hammer punch to the back had her sprawled on the floor, where they pinned her down. A prick on her upper arm followed by the sharp coldness spreading down the arm and she knew it was over, they'd got her and Amy, all she could hope was that they'd be kept together so they could wait for an opportunity to escape. As her vision tunnelled as feminine voice pierced the haze surrounding Lucy,

"Keep them separate, they'll be easier to control if they are unsure of the others whereabouts."

"_Oh shit." _was Lucy's last thought before she blacked out.

*unmarked car, whereabouts unknown*

Amy groaned as she awoke, her head thumping. The blindfold over her eyes was digging into the bridge of her nose. She felt distinctly sick as the vehicle jolted over rough terrain. Her hands wandered over her surroundings, trying to determine if she was near the car door, but all she felt was a knee on either side of her.

A rough chuckle to her left broke the silence in the car, a deep gruff voice followed it, "You can keep doing that all you want Sleeping Beauty, eh?" the stench of his breath saturated the air but at least by hearing his accent she knew he was American. Her mind raced through the possible agencies which could have caught up with her and Lucy, but of course she wouldn't be able to narrow it down until she could escape and contact her friends to see if any agency had gone on a mission to Barcelona, it was a small chance that they'd be able to tell her everything but she knew that Max, Dominique and Janet would help her, after all they'd been a team and DEBS stick together.

Course she'd had to think of how to get away, although it was becoming easier to think as the nausea, from whatever drug they had use combined with a bump on the head, faded. Amy felt a small smirk tug at the corner of her mouth; they didn't know that and no one liked people being sick in a car and still having to drive with it in the car. She clenched her hands into fists, lifting them to her mouth, faking a groan as she lend forward, jerking slightly as if from a retch.

"Ahh, yo, pull over! Looks like she's gonna be sick, remember the boss said she could be if she reacted badly to that stuff" Gruff, as she'd affectionately nicknamed the agent or henchman to her left, shouted at the driver as she continued to retch. The car slammed to a halt, jerking her forward; at least they'd had the sense to put the seatbelt on her. Gruff snapped it off and pulled her roughly out of the car, she grimaced as the skin of her knees was scraped away by the rough earth. Sounds of the other two doors slamming and 2 sets of footprints walked around to where she was knelt.

"_3 men, easy"_ she smiled, then centred herself before launching into action, she snapped up throwing a wild right hook in the direction of Gruff, she could have laughed in relief when it hit sending him stumbling back thudding to the ground; she backtracked, pulling at the blindfold, ripping it off. The sudden light forced her to close her eyes and she felt one of the men rush at her, squinting, she managed to just avoid the punch thrown at her head. Grabbing the arm in front of her she pulled, then threw up a knee, and felt the nose of the man crunch as off balance he fell at a speed into her knee then dropped to the ground in front of her. The last man cracked his knuckles and smirked, Amy rolled her eyes, usually that kind of show lead to a poorly executed kick, and yep, her experience was right. The kick missed and she swept his legs out from underneath him easily, sending him crashing to the floor, where a swift punch knocked him out. She glanced over the men, all black jumpsuits, no identification apparent on them, probably mercenaries of some kind. She took the smallest gun and its rounds off them and holstered it at her hip. She ran to the car, hoping that Lucy was still unconscious and being kept in the same area as her. Amy threw the door open and swung herself into the drivers' seat and looked round, no Lucy. Amy could have cried, she was in the middle of nowhere, with no way of getting in contact with anyone for the moment, clearly in more danger than she'd been in for a long time. Amy shook her head, there was no time for that, she started the car and spun it round, heading back down the road, leaving the men in the dust, hoping she'd find a small village or town soon.

*another unmarked car, whereabouts unknown*

Everything ached, badly. Every time the car turned or hit a dip in the road she felt another injury somewhere. When she moved her wrists she felt handcuffs scrape the skin there. The radio was on quietly the in the background, Lucy recognised the station, so she knew they were still in around Barcelona, she had to get out soon, get hold of Scud then find Amy. Lucy lifted her handcuffed hands to rub her face, feeling some of the grit of dried blood flake off her cheek. From what she could her from outside the car, they were moving pretty quickly through quiet side streets.

A particularly sharp bend threw Lucy's head against the window. Oh, she could have laughed, "_amateurs, placing a hostage next to the car door,_ _but have they left it unlocked?" _she wondered. Lucy grimaced as she slowly felt along the door, the handcuffs painfully tight, her fingers hit the handle, then as she felt the driver break slightly, preparing to turn, Lucy hoped it'd turn left so the plan would work, as the car started to turn she grasped the handle and jerked it, slamming her shoulder into the door at the same time, it flew open and she was flung out of the car. Lucy cried out as the tarmac and handcuffs bit into her skin, but she ripped off the blindfold as she heard the car screech to a halt, the smell of hot rubber permeating the air.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to fight effectively, Lucy ran, swerving through alleyways, hoping she'd hit somewhere she could hide soon. The sound of heavy boots hitting the pavement behind her drove her forward, suddenly a buildings fire escape was in front of her, Lucy climbed up the fire escape with difficultly, as she hit the top she heard it clang as several bodies started climbing below her. She set off running again, glad that they were in a part of the city that had buildings close together, as she pushed off and jumped over to the next building, spotting its roof entrance ajar, she rolled as she landed. Pushing herself back up again Lucy launched herself at the door, chucking it open and stumbling inside the large building.

Lucy was tiring, she could feel herself slowing down, she had to get away fast now, otherwise she'd have no chance. Randomly turning down hallways Lucy could hear one of the men shout at the others to split up, a smile cracked through her exhaustion, this would make things a lot easier for her. One heavy set of footsteps thudded towards her, others got fainter as the men got further away, just as the man turned around the corner Lucy slammed her handcuffed hands as hard as she could into his face, dropping him like a stone. Lucy's hands ran over the body, grabbing the gun and rounds, but no sign of who they were working for were apparent, she'd have to get the information later, first she had to get the handcuffs off and find a safer place. Lucy ran back up the roof and down the fire escape, running in the opposite direction from where she'd come from.

The streets and alleyways were quiet, luckily for the ex-villain, her steps were getting clumsy from exhaustion, the various cuts on her body pulling and stinging, she tripped again, though this time she stayed down, breathing hard, sitting up she leant against the wall of the alley, handcuffed hands in her lap. Closing her eyes against the pain, a slight chuckle of relief escaped her, glad that she still kept one habit up from her thieving days; she drew her right foot up and took off the shoe, reaching into the shoe Lucy felt for a catch in the material and pulled it hard, ripping the lining out. She instantly grabbed the stashed picklock out of the shoe. Lucy's fingers fumbled as she struggled to unlock the handcuffs, pain and tiredness taking away any concentration she may have had. Eventually Lucy heard the tell tale click and loosening of one handcuff, she pulled her right hand free and quickly set to work on the left one, this quickly came off and she rubbed her raw wrists in relief. Now she just had to find somewhere to hide for the time being and get hold of Scud, somehow.


	3. Chapter 3 Backlashes

Chapter 3- Backlashes 

*Headquarters of Unknown Agency*

"Both subjects have escaped, Sir erm Ma'am" stated a small agent in an unemotional tone hoping, in vain, that his boss would react in the same way,

"What? Last I heard they had both been captured successfully and were heading to separate holding facilities. Who could be incompetent enough to lose not only one but both of the subjects?"

The lesser agent tried not to wince at his boss's lack of professionalism when it came to these targets. "The mercenaries that you yourself hired, Ma'am. You said"

"I don't care what I said", interrupted the Leader stood in front of a large tough screen showing the profiles of Lucy Diamond and Amy Bradshaw, "Fire them and black list them make sure everyone knows of their incompetence! I had basically passed these two, wrapped, into their hands! Did they at least place trackers on the girls, like I asked?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Get tracking them, don't come and see me until you have good news for me!"

The agent scurried out as the Leader sunk into the plush chair behind her, tapping the picture of Lucy Diamond on the screen in front of her. She was surprisingly young to be in control of a large sophisticated agency but then, so had Lucy Diamond. She knew everything about Lucy Diamond's past yet she was sure that Lucy would not have even known about her existence. A smile cracked through the stern look on her face, Diamond would soon come face to face with the final product of her families past and the Leader was determined it'd ruin her future.

*Somewhere on the outskirts of Barcelona*

Lucy just kept walking, it was helping her think, she hadn't noticed the looks she was getting from the people she was passing by. She looked, well, like she'd be beaten then chucked out of a speeding vehicle. The dark jeans she was wearing had been ripped and smeared with dust and gravel from her rough landing, one of the sleeves of her shirt was hanging on by a thread and it too was smeared with grit and dust. Lucy sighed as much as the walking was helping her think, she could feel the strength being sapped from her legs as the adrenaline from the encounter left her system, the stinging from the cuts and scrapes was becoming worse. She stuck into an alcove between a couple of the tightly packed buildings, not quite as subtly as she would like but there was only so much her body could do at the moment.

Lucy sank to the ground, instantly feeling more secure in the shadows away from staring eyes. _"Think! You were a criminal mastermind, you've got to know a way out of this, you've got to find Amy" _Lucy felt the prick of tears behind her eyes, she shut them tightly to lock the tears in, she hadn't cried since she'd had to say goodbye to the last of her family to that bloody feud. For the first time since then she felt hopeless, she had nothing not, she couldn't buy her way into safety and then make contact with her criminal past, without money, she couldn't even get into an internet café. That'd be a stupid idea anyway, those computers were so unsecure the people who were after her would most likely track her before she'd cracked the encoding Scud will have used to hide himself.

Lucy was unconsciously rubbing her raw wrists as her mind ran though possibilities. She had no idea who was after her, the people she'd seen had been in blank uniforms so it hadn't been DEBS, CIA or any of the major American agencies. Yet the woman who'd given the key order of keeping Lucy and Amy separate had clearly been American. She had nothing to go on, no clues to trace due to the speed of her escape. She'd been stupid staying for so long in one place and her security had failed in even alerting her to an open window, she'd failed Amy and now she didn't even know how to make things right and find her love.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up into the darkening stripe of sky she could see directly above her, she'd been out of their grasp for hours, and if Amy hadn't escaped she'd have been in their hands for almost a full day, Lucy smacked the ground in frustration, instantly regretting it as her wrists throbbed with pain. If she hadn't have instantly, selfishly thought of escape she could have known who was after her by now, judging by where she'd been placed in that car they would have made another mistake that would have made escape possible but she'd have more knowledge of her enemy and so more power against her enemy. _"How could you have been so stupid?" _her mind screamed at her.

Lucy had no choice. Lucy knew what would get her closer to stopping whatever this threat to her new life was. Lucy would have to let herself get caught again, she grimaced, and it went against everything in the proud thief's body to simply submit to her enemy, she was Lucy Diamond, renowned criminal but there was now something more important to her than the unbeatable reputation and it was Amy.

*A Service Station somewhere*

Amy was glad that it was hot in Barcelona, or at least the surrounding area, seeing as she was still in her pyjamas, a now somewhat dirty white t-shirt and blue shorts. She was lent against the car which she'd stolen of her kidnappers, it was out of petrol, but she had no money to fill it and keep using the car to get back to her and Lucy's house in order to use their sophisticated communication system, although that'd be exactly what her enemies would expect her to do. She glanced into the car, the small pistol she'd taken was on the seat, still in its holster, it'd bring too much attention to her to have it on her person, after all she had nowhere to hide it in her pyjamas.

Amy had to get in touch with Max and the team, at least to try and get some information. Amy sighed and pushed off the car and headed into the service station grimacing at the feel of the dirt on her bare feet. Amy approached the cashier who was looking at her slim body rather attentively, she smirked, Lucy would have tried to knock his block off but Amy would use it and her perfect ability to lie in order to get access to the telephone she could see behind him.

"Hiya, I'm afraid I've forgotten my purse, would you mind if I ring my friend on your phone?" she pointed to the object behind him, seeing he was struggling with the English, she batted her eyelashes at him, "I'd be very thankful" lowering her voice into and undeniably sultry tone. He simply nodded quickly and passed the phone to her, not even trying to hide his gaze which was directly on her chest. She rolled her eyes and dialled the number for the house, praying that whoever was after her wasn't too good at tracking phones.

It rang seven times, each ring made Amy's chest tighter until Max's voice boomed down the phone, "Look it's pretty late here who's"

"Max, it's me." Amy interrupted and she heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"What are you doing ringing on an unsecure line? Do you know how dangerous it is?" Max's voice had lowered to a sharp whisper.

"Well I wouldn't have if I hadn't had been taken from my home by some" Amy saw the cashier frown, clearly eavesdropping, "look I can't go into details, where is a meet up point in Barcelona and when can you get here? I wouldn't ask unless I needed to Max." she stated

"It's only been 3 months, how have you, ahh, nevermind. Look, the La Boqueria is a big public place, you never know who you will run into there, say 2 days, exact. How covert is this?" That was Max straight into DEBS mission mode.

"As much as possible, I'll fill you in when you get here" Well she would if she had any more information by the time she got to La Boqueria. There wasn't even a goodbye, just the flat sound of a closed line. Amy was sorry for risking her old team, but then again there wasn't anything she would risk to find Lucy again. After all Lucy had always driven her to do brave things. Now she simply had to get to La Boqueria, it wasn't far, she'd seen signs, but she really hated hitchhiking . Amy sighed, handed the phone back and went outside, grabbed the gun from the car, holstering it to her waist, it made for an odd lump under her t-shirt but it wasn't immediately obvious it was a gun. She headed out onto the road and held her hand out in the universal sign for a lift, dreading the journey to La Boqueria. But once she got there and found Max and the team, she'd be able to get her and Lucy's dream back on track, one way or another.

**AN: Last chapter for the first upload, got the writing bug again so will have another chapter up tomorrow. Please review, constructive critism is the only way I will improve!**

**xxxxx**


End file.
